


for me, for you

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SASO 2016, featuring weirdly cut bunny apples, how much more sappy can Iwaoi get, mutual care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do so much for me, when will I get to do the same for you?” Tooru says, uneasy. Everything about them has been about balance, and by the looks of it, Iwaizumi's scale (of affection?) far outweighs Tooru's side of reciprocation. He doesn't want it to always be this seemingly one-sided.</p><p>Iwaizumi merely shakes his head with a tiny smile, and reaches out to cuff Tooru gently on the shoulder. He replies, “You do a lot for me too, you just don’t really see it, <i>ba</i> - <i>ka.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	for me, for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016: Bonus Round 2: [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4963870#cmt4963870).

Whenever Tooru seems like he might be under the weather, it’s Iwaizumi who pops up, worrying in his own way. If Tooru sneezes a little harder than usual, he’ll turn around threatening _if you catch a cold a cold, I’ll punch you!_

(Tooru knows too well underneath it all he means _please take better care of yourself, don’t go under the rain without an umbrella anymore_.)

And if he so happens to be walking a bit awkwardly because his knee is acting up on a cold day, a smack on the back is always there to greet him, but it also comes with Iwaizumi’s worried frown and the heat pack his boyfriend thought to bring beforehand. 

“You do so much for me, when will I get to do the same for you?” Tooru says, uneasy. Everything about them has been about balance, and by the looks of it, Iwaizumi's scale (of affection?) far outweighs Tooru's side of reciprocation. He doesn't want it to always be this seemingly one-sided.

Iwaizumi merely shakes his head with a tiny smile, and reaches out to cuff Tooru gently on the shoulder. He replies, “You do a lot for me too, you just don’t really see it, _ba_ \- _ka._ ” 

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me happy, are you?” Tooru’s eyes dip out of sight, hesitant to believe right away.

Sure of himself, more than anything, Iwaizumi grips his hand; their fingers slot together to find a home between themselves, and firmly, he promises, “You’ll realise it yourself one day.”

 

*

 

“Iwa-chan, you’re the one who’s always nagging about self-care but look at how far the mighty have fallen!”

He gets a pillow flung to his face for that, but Tooru's snickering as he pulls it off and settles on the chair beside Iwaizumi’s bed. In a rare turn of events, his boyfriend had come down with a bout of chicken pox, so he’s here to visit— and, maybe, pamper the grumpy invalid.

“Just because I don’t often fall sick doesn’t mean I can’t, Kusokawa!” Iwaizumi grouches from under the cover of his blanket. He sniffles. “Also, what the heck are you doing here? You’ll just get infected too.”

Tooru snorts. “I had it when I was five. Remember when I had all those blisters and couldn’t come out to play?”

“Oh yeah, you cried about them too. You thought an alien was invading your brai—“

“Enough about me! How are you feeling now?” Tooru cuts him off, not willing to go down that particular memory lane anytime soon. He peels and cuts an apple while waiting for his boyfriend to respond.

(He’s going to try shape the pieces into Godzilla heads, _try_ being the keyword here.)

Iwaizumi pulls his blanket down, shifting to lean against the mound of pillows propped up behind him. He struggles, though, akin to a duckling trying to waddle for the first time, and Tooru can only look away before he does something stupid like falling off his chair in laughter.

“Iwa-chan’s so graceful.”

“You dare say that while I have an army of pillows behind me? Cute, Oikawa, cute.”

Tooru brings an apple slice to Iwaizumi’s mouth, presses it in when Iwaizumi parts his lips. “It’s you who’s being cute now.” Smugly, he pretends not to see how Iwaizumi’s cheeks have darkened further, only jerking out of focus when he feels Iwaizumi’s hand slide over his wrist, letting one finger tap against his pulse point.

“Do you see now?”

Tooru looks on, taking in his boyfriend's meaningful stare, and quietly as an ebbing tide, he breathes; conceeds. “I guess I do.”

Iwaizumi smiles, then, guffaws. “Normal people usually make bunny slices, you idiot! What are these supposed to be?”

He rolls his eyes, stuffs another piece into Iwaizumi’s mouth to shut him up. “Eat your Godzilla slices in peace, Iwa-chan.”

 

( _You always take care of me in return too, dummy_ hangs unsaid, yet, understood.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
